


Confessions

by my_touchstone



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_touchstone/pseuds/my_touchstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were rumors of DD and GA on the last day of filmimg season 10. The rumors said they went into a tent, and were there alone for some time. This is just a little fantasy what could've happened <3 .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Set on the last day of filmimg season 10.

She ran into the tent, nearly crying, because she just realized that they wrapped the new season. The season she only did because she missed him, not because of the money or the success, only because of David. She and David finally got closer and now they won’t see each other until the press tour in winter. She loved him, more than anything, for all those years. She was so desperate and sat on her chair, resting her face in her hands, about to cry. But then she spotted something, a letter, right on her table. The envelope was a cream color, her name was written on it, in a handwriting she recognized. It was written in a light blue ink, a beautiful color. She opened it, totally curious about the content. Just as she read the beginning, her eyes started to tear up.

 

  _Dearest Gillian,_

_I know that we had our ups and downs, our lows and highs, our phases. We hated each other and we loved each other. Right now, in the time of life we’re both in, at this moment, we both are so satisfied with our lives, we have our kids, our friends, our jobs. We both have the things we appreciate the most, the thing we have appreciated and will always appreciate. But there is this one thing I think we both need the most…each other. I know that we both are sensible at that topic, even though we never really talked about it, we both dodge those questions. But now I need to get it out, from the bottom of my heart._

_Lately, we spent so much time together, the shooting of season was a blessing, I needed it. I missed you, the old times together. We came so close, and then we separated. And now, I’m feeling something, our evenings together and the nights that we just talked, cuddled up in our trailers, were so precious. Right know I’m doing something I never did. An honest sentence I never said like this to anyone._

_My precious Gilly…I Love You. I always have and always will. I never loved someone as intense as I love you. And like Mulder said: “You’re my constant, my touchstone” And even in my world falling apart around me, the divorce, Téa in general, to be separated from my kids, the addiction, job problems, you were always there, supported and helped me. You were there when nobody else was around. You comforted me in way I think I never comforted you, in a way Mulder has not even comforted Scully. And when those problems were forgotten, basically all I remember was that I wanted you, I realized that. I wanted you for forever. But at this time I couldn’t tell you, you were stressed out about your kids, you partner, it just wasn’t the right moment. But now I’m thinking that I should’ve told you all that before, I should’ve told you that when we were alone, every minute, in our trailers, at lunch, I should’ve called you. I would’ve been free, I held those words back all the time, all those years._

_And now…finally…I could tell you with this letter. I adore you, you’re the sweetest, prettiest, most amazing, gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen. You’re a dream…My dream…_

_I’m hoping that you read this…and that you understand everything I wanted to express through this. And now…I want you to turn around._

 

And so she did. She turned around, tears streaming down her beautiful cheeks. And she spotted him, all over there, at the other side of the tent, and she started running, rushing into his arms. To inhale his scent, to feel their body’s connected. She pulled herself out of the embrace, to look him in the eyes. She saw all the love. She just felt everything he had written in that letter in those eyes, and in the embrace. Instinctively, she cupped his face, got on her toes and kissed him, a soft kiss, but it was so powerful, yet so passionate. She felt that he wanted more, but she pulled away, looking him directly in the eyes again. She wanted to return his words, like she wanted to all those years. She thought about what to say, and then one answer popped into her head, she remembered something. “And you are mine”, Scully’s answer to Mulder all those years ago, and now her answer to David “And…I love you”, she added. She leaned in to kiss him again, now he was pulling her up, grabbing her tiny body and just holding her by her waist. He was so loving, and so was she, grabbing his hair and caressing his neck. He let her down, shortly after that, leaving her confused. She hadn’t expected that. But then he did it, the only thing he could think of. He got down on one knee and said the words he had sworn to himself to never say again, but he couldn’t hold back. “Gillian Leigh Anderson,  you know all that now, and I just have this feeling, I love you, I need you. And even if we both had so bad experiences with topic, will you marry me?” She was kneeling in front of him, tears still running down her face, without stopping. She rushed towards him again. He heard her whisper a slight yes, it sounded like a relief, finally all her dreams came true…


End file.
